Me llaman Loco
by vickyng
Summary: “Me apodan “El Diablo”, y hace años vivo en soledad. Mucho tiempo, desde aquél día que me arrebataron la inocencia… Solo me queda la certeza de que ya nada puede empeorar”. HoroxRen, AU, OOC, Ren POV, algo angst y oscuro. One Shot.


**Sumary: "Me apodan "El Diablo", y hace años vivo en soledad. Mucho tiempo, desde aquél día que me arrebataron la inocencia… Solo me queda la certeza de que ya nada puede empeorar". HoroxRen, AU, OOC, algo angst y oscuro. One Shot.**

**Ha pasado tiempo¿no? Creo que debo dejar "Superior a Mí" como descontinuado, ya que he perdido el hilo. Es solo un aviso. Hoy no estoy de humor como para poner grandes mensajes bellos. Estoy oscura, cercana a la muerte, agonizante.**

**Dedicada a Daniela León, no la única loca que entenderá la verdad y metáfora que significa esta historia, y cuánto me reflejo en ella. También a mis amigos de la red con que hace tanto no me comunico.**

**HoroxRen, AU, OOC, Angst, One Shot, Locura, Muerte de secundarios, Ren POV. Temática adulta, por tanto queda a su criterio la lectura. No lucro con esto. Shaman King no me pertenece. Por favor dejen review, o en otro caso, mail. ¡Pero denme sus comentarios!  
**

**Me llaman Loco.**

Me llaman loco. En las calles, me señalan con el dedo, y rumores corren por las bocas. Es por eso que no salgo a la calle, y me mantengo encerrado, como si estuviese en un claustro.

Me llaman loco. Al principio, las lenguas no dejaban de hablar de mí, señalando mi vieja casa con horror, deseando que su suelo viejo de madera se cayera pronto, y el techo roído por el viento me aplaste. Dicen que soy un fenómeno, un demonio, una lacra de la sociedad. Que no tengo alma.

Pero yo me pregunto, en mi encierro "¿Qué sociedad?", estamos en un pueblo perdido en el mundo, donde no llega nada, no existe ley ni otra autoridad que el temor, o el juicio popular. Seguro me hubiesen quemado, de no pensar que soy una bestia. Los niños hacen apuestas de quién se acerca más a mi terreno, sin saber que los veo por la ventana de mi cuarto, con una nostalgia de mierda que no puedo evitar sentir.

Dicen que soy un asesino. Cuando el último sacerdote de este lugar de polvo se acercó a mi habitación, en su único acto de valentía, a tratar que confesase, guardé silencio. Ninguna palabra rasgó mis labios, mientras mi mirada se mantenía fija, ellos pensando que de locura, yo sabiendo que de dolor por una traición que nunca superé.

Pero la soledad me pregunta, en mi encierro "¿Por qué no te importa?", haciéndome sentir insensible e inhumano, dañado y entorpecido por el recuerdo. Sé que el aislamiento, y el trato deferente que me dan, con el tiempo, debería haber hecho que extrañara mi relación antigua con el pueblo, sin embargo, los días se suceden grises, sin que nada cambie en mí. Ya nada cambiará; aquél día fueron suficientes cambios como para tener que vivir otros en mi vida.

Murmuran que estoy maldito. Que causo cada plaga en el pueblo, que mato cada animal que aparece muerto, que enveneno las cosechas perdidas. Si aparece alguien muerto, aunque sea por enfermedad, buscan la forma de relacionarme con ello. O que lo envenené, o que la noche anterior me habían visto rondando la casa, que había trabajado en mi casa años atrás…

Me apodan "El Diablo", y hace años vivo en soledad. Mucho tiempo, desde aquél día que me arrebataron la inocencia…

Solo me queda la certeza de que ya nada puede empeorar.

**---**

Hace frío, y todo está en silencio. La casa es tan grande, que las múltiples chimeneas no sirven. Además, la madera está tan podrida que hay que tener cuidado hasta con la mínima chispa que pueda salir.

Tocan la puerta. Pasos de la criada que corre. Mi vista pegada a la ventana, viendo la lluvia caer, mientras ruego por que pronto cese para poder salir a juntarme con mis compadrotes, como les llama mi madre, viéndolos con malos ojos. La puerta se abre: voces. Nada interesante. El cielo llorando sin consuelo. Pasos. Veo a la muchacha que abrió la puerta pasar apresurada al cuarto de mis padres, y minutos después, luego de una conversación breve a susurros, a ellos cruzar rumbo a la puerta, con cara grave. No es un día especial.

Pasan las horas. Mi madre se acerca con su paso firme a mi cuarto, donde he decidido instalarme ahora, en lugar de estar en la sala. No la miro, nunca ha requerido mis ojos para hablarme.

"Se quedará a vivir con nosotros un amigo de la familia. No quiero que te le acerques. Está en la pieza del pasillo azul. Más te vale no contarle a nadie, menos a tus amigotes, que alguien que no es de tu familia está viviendo acá."

Sé seguir las órdenes de mi familia. Tienen mil oídos, y ya he sufrido el precio de revelar algo que me dijeron no decir. Guardo silencio, mientras oigo los pasos de mi madre alejarse.

---

Me llaman loco, por eso me tienen compasión. Una viuda, mujer verdaderamente loca, sube todas las noches, pocas horas antes de que claree, a dejar una canasta con comida fresca frente a mi puerta trasera. Un par de veces, dejé algunas monedas al lado de donde suele ponerla, sin embargo, al encontrarlas allí mismo todas esas veces, dejé de insistir.

Lo hace en secreto, sin que el pueblo se entere. Si alguien la descubriese, la lincharían, con completa impunidad. En este pueblo olvidado, no hay dios ni rey. No existen leyes, ni decretos, ni gobernadores. Manda el de familia más antigua; que no necesariamente es el más rico, y por sobre él, los líderes naturales que surgen como malas hierbas.

A mí nunca me han cantado una canción de cuna, ni leído un cuento para dormir, ni cargado en los hombros cuando estaba cansado. Mis padres se mantenían a distancia, y los criados más. Por eso, cuando crecí y empecé a juntarme para ir de juerga con los chicos de mi edad de recursos menores, no me lo prohibieron directamente jamás.

Por eso, también, es que frecuentábamos prostíbulos, donde bebíamos, fumábamos, apostábamos, y luego, mis compañeros se acostaban con las prostitutas.

¿Y yo? No, yo no. Aquello sí lo tenía prohibido, por las múltiples enfermedades que podía adquirir. Además, ninguna de las muchachas llamaba mi atención, por más que se me insinuaran. Mis compañeros decían que, seguramente, mis papitos me tenían contratada a una mujer para que satisficiera mis deseos carnales, y no compartiera las mujeres, como la gentuza.

Yo me reía, sin dar nunca una pista.

Varios años después, pasó lo que ellos anticiparon. Era hermosa, una niña recién. La miré profundamente a los ojos, y la noté temblar. Con lentitud, empezó a quitarse el vestido, sin embargo, tomé su mano, deteniéndola. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el piso, sus labios temblando. Levanté su rostro, y la besé con suavidad. Lentamente, la llevé a mi cama.

La muchacha, que pude ver y sentir crecer entre mi piel con el paso de los años, me visitaba mucho más seguido. Yo sabía que se estaba atando a mí, su primer y único hombre. Que buscaba la forma de satisfacerme, para que así no me aburriera y la tirara a la calle, donde, por conseguir comida, se tendría que acostar con cualquiera. Se estaba enamorando de mí.

Yo a veces era tierno, otras, salvaje. Varias veces, luego de una resolución injusta de mi padre, ante las cuales debía callar, aparecía ella, y yo la tiraba con furia contra la pared, sin darle tiempo de decir nada, tirando su cabello, la profanaba. Sé que ella disfrutaba todas mis facetas, incluso las sádicas. Se enamoró de mí. Nunca me pude sentir completo al tener sexo con ella.

Dicen que estoy loco. Cuando encontraron a mis padres asesinados en la fuente de la plaza, antes de que aparecieran, día a día más adelante, los cuerpos de los sirvientes que se mantuvieron fieles a mí; pude ver por la ventana, corriendo ligeramente la cortina, a la chica caer de rodillas y llorar. Cuando llegó el resto del pueblo, se pusieron a hablar, y a señalar mi casa. La muchacha les empezó a gritar, frenética, negando con la cabeza, y luego salió corriendo. Supongo que hablaban de mí.

Ese día fue el sacerdote al mediodía. Al anochecer apareció la muchacha en la puerta de mi cuarto. Sabía como entrar a la casa sin que nadie lo notase. Estaba empapada, y temblando. Murmuró mi nombre al verme, y los ojos se le aguaron. Puse un dedo en sus labios, y de un tirón la hice entrar. Me dejó desvestirla, secarla con una toalla, ponerle ropas de mi hermana, años atrás desaparecida con su novio pueblerino, le pasé una manta y una taza de té.

Lo bebió lentamente. Cuando terminó, quiso hablar, sin embargo, me levanté y puse un dedo en sus labios, callando ella con obediencia. La acosté suavemente, mientras la besaba con ternura, para luego desvestirla lentamente. Pasamos toda la noche haciendo el amor. Al principio, con suavidad, como consolándonos del dolor, luego, con furia, y otras veces perdiendo la cabeza. Ella lloró antes de que saliera otra vez. Yo me levanté, entonces, y levanté la ropa para ponerla a su lado.

"Vístete. Y no vuelvas a venir por acá nunca más."

---

No tengo la menor curiosidad de saber quien es ese amigo de la familia. Han pasado los meses sin que esto cambie. Tengo insomnio, así que decido pasear por el caserón, alumbrado solo por las estrellas. Mis pies, sin darme cuenta, me trajeron al pasillo azul. Una luz, saliendo del único cuarto, llama mi atención. Debo dar la vuelta y volver a mi habitación, como otras veces que he pasado, sin embargo, al oír algo caer y romperse, y luego un lastimero gemido, decido romper aquellas reglas de mi hogar.

La luz del cuarto se apaga antes de posar mi mano sobre la manija. Un escalofrío de temor recorre mi cuerpo antes de hacerla girar, y descubrir aquella oscuridad penetrante. En el suelo, veo una sombra que gime suavemente. Mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad. Y para mi sorpresa, ahora en silencio, desde el piso un chico de mi edad me mira con sus penetrantes ojos, sujetando su mano manchada de sangre, cortada por un vaso roto.

---

Nunca nadie supo la presencia de ese visitante, que desapareció aquella noche con la vida de mis padres. Creí que le habían secuestrado, porque no podía creer que aquel del que me llegué a hacer secretamente amigo, y además se transformó en mi mentor de toda ciencia y arte, pudiese matar a toda aquella gente.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo, tuve que asumir la verdad: Nadie más podría haberlo hecho. Mi casa no era de aquellas a las que se pueda entrar sin invitación. Ahora sí, solo que nadie se anima a hacerlo.

La noche cae lentamente sobre nuestro pueblo; no, ahora es _su_ pueblo perdido en la nada.

Aquellos que fueron mis amigos, se largaron de aquí, y los menos, que aún habitan estas tierras, por ningún motivo se me acercan. Buscan ver en todas mis acciones del pasado actitudes diabólicas.

La lluvia cae suavemente sobre la ciudad, sin darle calma. Es una noche igual a aquella cuando llegó la muerte tocando la puerta con forma de muchacho alegre.

---

Han pasado días, y no deja de llover. Esta es una calamidad para el pueblo. Han muerto varios niños, así que no dudo que ya me han adjudicado la culpa. Tocan la puerta, haciéndome sentir en un sueño, un extraño _Deja Vu. _Me deslizo hacia la gran puerta, abriéndola con dificultad.

"_Hola pequeño"_

Frente a mí, la visita más inesperada, en que había pensado todos esos años, pero nunca figurándome que regresaría. Su espalda curvada para dejar su rostro frente al mío, y una sonrisa alegre en su cara. Su cabello mojado, una maleta en su mano, la otra a punto de tocar mi rostro.

Retrocedí espantado, negando con la cabeza.

"_¡Tú!"_

Retrocedí hasta chocar contra la pared. Luego, recuperando repentinamente todas mis facultades, me giré, y huí a mi cuarto, sin mirar atrás. Escuché un grito preocupado en sus labios, mi nombre saliendo de esa boca.

Dicen que no tengo sentimientos, sin embargo, ahí me estaba demostrando a mí mismo que así era. Todo pasó rápido. Los pasos tras de mí, la puerta cerrando de un portazo, el chirrido de la tranca. Pero no estaba en mi cuarto. Ese era…

"_El cuarto del pasillo azul…"_

Mi memoria me había traicionado. El extranjero estaba nuevamente en mi vida. Había cambiado su negro cabello por azul, como ironizando el lugar donde había vivido. Y ahora golpeaba la puerta, llamándome suavemente. Silencio. Apoyé mi frente a la puerta, agotado emocionalmente. Entonces oí su voz preocupada y calma, hablando como si él estuviese en la misma posición al otro lado de la puerta.

"_He oído, desde que llegué al pueblo, que estás loco, que eres un demonio, causante de todos los males. Sin embargo, yo fui el verdadero precursor de toda esta catástrofe, que maldijo también a todo tu pueblo de pasada. Nunca debí venir a hacer cumplir la promesa de tus padres al mío de que en caso de que él muriera, ellos me asilarían…"_

No siento odio por él. Solo repugnancia por mí mismo; por mi cobardía, mi inmadurez, mi incapacidad de olvidar…

"_He oído que estás loco, que mataste a tus padres y a todos tus criados. Sé que debes creer que soy culpable de todas esas masacres, pero quiero explicarte. Vine aquí a buscarte por otras razones, pero al escuchar aquello, me di cuenta que debía desenterrar el pasado."_

Mi corazón late desbocado. No por la confesión que sé que hará ahora, sino por la pregunta que me llena la mente ahora: "¿Vino a buscarme¿A mí¿A mí?" y una felicidad loca llena mi corazón.

"_Tus padres se enteraron de lo nuestro, pese al cuidado que pusiste en encubrirlo acostándote con… esa… Así que fueron a buscarme esa noche para matarme. Luego irían por ti. Sí, yo los maté, pero no lo hice hasta que me atacaron. No supe qué hacer con sus cuerpos. Fue extraño, como si ellos supiesen que morirían en mis brazos, se resignaron a ello. Los dejé en esa plaza. Ningún criado me vio. Yo no maté a ninguno"_

Siento alivio. Sí, no lo puedo creer, alivio. Me da igual que haya asesinado a mis padres. Lo hizo por nosotros, por su vida, con razones. No es un asesino desalmado.

Me llaman loco, aunque nunca nadie supo que mi verdadero amor estaba al lado de ese hombre que se veía de mi edad, y que me acostaba con esa muchacha solo por satisfacer a mis padres. Que aquella noche que pasé toda la oscuridad haciéndole el amor, lo hice pensando en él, lleno de dolor por su partida sin siquiera despedirse… Sin llevarme junto a él.

Y entonces caigo al suelo, asolado por un dolor de cabeza. Al oírme, dice mi nombre, interrumpiéndose. Entonces recuerdo todo.

---

Me llaman loco, donde quiera que vaya. Me llaman loco, loco, loco, o así me llamaban en mi pueblo desaparecido. Las nubes de polvo se lo tragaron, y las lluvias arrasaron con toda casa y persona. Ningún sobreviviente. Los jóvenes que fueron mis amigos y se marcharon del pueblo, murieron uno a uno, inexplicablemente, de una enfermedad desconocida que solo los afectó a ellos, aunque estuviesen en extremos del mundo.

Me llamaban loco por quemar mi casa, para luego marcharme. Lo que ellos no saben, es que me fui de la mano con un hombre que fue el sol de mi vida, mi luna de las noches. Al ver la casa arder, la chica que me servía de concubina tiró una cuerda por una viga de su destartalada casa, y allí se ahorcó, entre lágrimas, frente a los ojos de su único hijo de ojos dorados, fruto de su amor por mí, y mi amor por él en el recuerdo, en aquella última noche que pasamos juntos.

Mi hijo quemó su casa, junto al cuerpo de su madre, y se dedicó a arrancarle la lengua a cualquiera que hablase mal de ella o de mí, aunque admitía cualquier ofensa o maltrato que le diesen. Murió cuando todavía no era un adulto, en plena adolescencia, por la soledad. Fue el último sobreviviente de mi pueblo perdido en el mundo.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche que reapareció Horo-Horo, el asesino de mis padres, son algo confusos. Sé que abrí la puerta, y con lágrimas en los ojos, tomé su brazo y de un fuerte tirón, lo hice entrar. Lo besé con locura, mientras le iba contando cómo asesiné uno a uno a los criados por el dolor de su ausencia, el terror a su traición. Mientras hacíamos el amor, le relaté cada envenenamiento que cometí aquellos años de ausencia, durante la noche, sin que los recordara al despertar. Como bajaba de la colina al pueblo en el valle, para matar a los débiles. Como conocí a mi verdadera madre, la viuda, durante una noche, y ella, al ver mi locura, convenció al pueblo de no acercárseme, y no salir en las noches, mientras a mí me llevaba cada noche alimentos, cuando yo ya había olvidado mi sadismo nocturno.

Le pedí perdón, le dije que me odiara, que me abandonara, que estaba loco. Le rogué que se quedara a mi lado, que sólo lo había hecho por él.

Amanecí entre sus brazos de hombre, luego de que me confesase que él había disfrutado matando a mis padres, que antes de llegar a habitar aquí, era un asesino de sangre fría. Que me entendía, que se quedaría a mi lado.

Dicen que estoy loco por viajar con uno de los asesinos más crueles del mundo. Pero si ellos probaran sus labios, su amor y ternura, tal como me los da a mí, mostrándose tan tranquilo, me entenderían.

Dicen que está loco, que yo soy un maldito. Ninguno de los dos matamos sin ser provocados, sin razones. Somos como el viento, libres, y nada nos detiene. Y con solo mirar a nuestros ojos, la gente puede ver si lo que le espera es la muerte pronta, o les será perdonada la vida.

Dicen que estoy loco… Y si lo estoy¿Qué?


End file.
